


Its Okay To Be Shy

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a boring day and you didn't had much to do. Since it was the summer break, you basically had no plans. After some thinking, you finally decided to head out to the park to enjoy some nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Okay To Be Shy

  It wasn't easy for you to talk to other people. Your social communication skills were lacking and you would always try to find a way to avoid being social or attend to any events that evolved a large amount of people. It was not in your nature to hold conversations with others, you only went for short chats and that was it. But you were fine with that, it never really bothered you in any way most of the time. Though it would be nice for you to not panic while talking to others.  
   Luckily for you, it was the beginning of summer break, you you don't have to worry about school. It was good for your mental health to get away from crowed hallways full of loud teenagers. It was a nightmare, so much shoving and it was just so horrible. You mentally slapped yourself in the head as you sipped your tea. You didn't need to start your break with remembering the horrors of school. What you needed to do was to relax and to enjoy the warm feeling of the sun that went through your window.

  
   Leaning back on your chair, you took a deep breath and sighed. As much as you enjoyed the peacefulness of life, you were also dreadfully bored. You wanted to head out to your favourite store, but unfortunately they were closed to day.  
   "damn it (Y/N),"You talked to yourself,"think think think!" You wanted to think of at least one activity to pass on the time. This was the worst thing that could happen to anyone during the summer, not knowing what to do to enjoy your free time. Due to all the time working on homework or projects, there wasn't time for you think about what you really wanted to do. 

  
   You stood up and stared down at you pet, who laid beside your chair. They were enjoying the warmth of the sun, so you decided not to bother them. You headed to the kitchen and looked around to see if you could kill some time by cooking. There wasn't much available, so you mentally took a note to remind your dad buy some more food later the next time you go out with him. Stepping out of the kitchen, you went on to wonder aimlessly in the rooms of your house.There really wasn't much to do, and it was bothering you a lot. You hated it when this kind of shit happens.

  
   There wasn't really much you can do at home. You could just go online like usual, but you already spent so much time blogging. You sighed to yourself and faced to the nearest window to you. Outside you could see some kids playing with chalk and laughing together. They looked like they had a strong friendship. To be honest, as much as you loved to be alone, you wished to have a friendship like that. Maybe one day. Who knows? Definitely not you.

  
   After a thought or two, you finally made your decision to take a walk and enjoy the cool breeze of summer. You just might be able to think up of an idea what to do while your out there. You got into some comfortable clothes for the weather, grabbed a small bag with your favourite book in it and headed out. The air was warm with a gently breeze hitting your skin. It was a truly beautiful day in your town, and you loved it. You slowly made you're way down the path to the park. Some people had the same idea as you. You could see different kinds of people hanging out with each other. Some were having a picnic, others played games and a few were walking around like you. 

 

* * *

 

  
    As you walked along the path, you paid most of your attention to the centre of a pound that was in the area. You watched small ducklings play around in the water. You thought it was cute. You stopped walking to sit on a near by bench. You took your book out of your bag and opened it to the last page you left off.   
   As you were reading, you felt someone sit beside you on the bench. You looked up from reading and looked over at this person out of curiosity. It was a man who looked like he was in his 20s and had red curly hair. He looked cute, but you shrugged it off and went back to reading.   
   "Hey" You didn't realize that he looked over at you after you went back to reading. 

  
   "uh...hi" You replied with a quiet response. It wasn't easy when it came to talking with strangers. "Its a nice day today". You didn't meant to say those words, but they left your mouth like there was nothing there to stop them. 

  
   "It sure is" He replied with, from what you can tell, a happy attitude. He must be having a good day. "So, how are you doing?" He looked down at your book and back up to you. You mentally curse yourself for accidentally starting a conversation. 

  
   "Oh...um..it was fine. Just another slow day for me" You tried your best to speak up while talking so that he could hear what you were saying. You stared down at your book avoiding any eye contact with the guy. You felt uncomfortable to look at him, not because you hated him, it was because you're terribly shy.  
   "Yeah, same here. Say, what book are you reading? You seem so invested in it" He had taken notice that you weren't looking at him. You didn't want to seem disrespectful, but your fears had gotten the best of you.

  
   "Well... its, ugh...." you trailed off trying to think what to say next. You bite down on your finger trying to find the next words to say. "Sorry for taking long, it's just..." you trailed off again, but soon interrupted.

  
   "You're shy?" He stole the words right out of your mouth. You nodded to his response. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with that". That surprised you.  
   "But I always seem to look so stupid out in public" Your words got quieter as you continued to talk, but he some how heard the whole sentence.  
   "Hey, if anyone calls you stupid for being shy, you punch them in face" he brought up his fist in the air. You giggled at little bit at his statement. 

  
   "Thanks for the advice...um" 

  
   "Michael" he finished your sentence with saying his name.

  
   "Yeah, thanks Michael"

  
   "Any time-"

  
   "(Y/N)" This time you finished his sentence. You could feel yourself getting use to Michael the more you two talked to each other. It was pleasing. 

  
   "So back to what I asked earlier, What are you reading about?" You both proceed to talk to each other for a good few minutes before he had to go somewhere else.  Michael said you come back at the same time tomorrow so you guys can keep talking. You agreed and promised him you'll be here again tomorrow.   
   You left to head back home. While putting your back away, you noticed a slip of paper in there. You picked it up and read it.

  
   "Call me soon: *** *** **** - Michael" You didn't noticed that he had done that. He might have did that while you were too distracted looking at your book, explaining what it was about. You smiled softly to yourself. These moments happen rarely in your life, you you always appreciated every second of it.


End file.
